Not In My Head
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: Extraodinary things are happening to Tony that he can not explain.He must convince the team to believe him and convince himslf that he's not mad.This is a fantasy story but the characters are for the most part in character.Has Tony/Gibbs, father/son
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS, or any of it's characters. **

**Summary: Extraordinary things are happening to Tony that he can not explain. He must convince the team to believe him and convince himself that he is not mad. This is a fantasy story but the characters are for the most part in character. Has Tony/Gibbs father/son **

* * *

Once again the NCIS team were at a crime scene this time it was for a dead Petty Officer. First Class Petty Officer Tarvit. It had happened in a parking lot at a very popular restaurant. Some where called Sophistication. Gibbs thought it was a pretty stupid name and was just happy with burben in a mug and some meat on a paper plate. Nothing fancy.

With this one everything seemed weird it was all hushed all around. Duck and Jimmy were examining the body, Tony was snapping pictures, Gibbs was looking around, McGee was bagging and tagging, and Ziva had the pleasure of talking to a grieving wife. Why did Gibbs always give her this job?

"When was the last time you've seen your husband, Mrs. Tarvit?"

She sniffled, "I really don't think I can talk about him right now."

"Please, Mrs. Tarvit, we have to know."

She shook her head, "In a little bit, but not now. Not with my husband lying dead in the same place that I am."

"Would you like to come back to NCIS with us to be questioned?" That was Ziva's only offer. She was not in the mood for any greiving woman at the moment.

Thankfully the women nodded her head and Ziva brought her to the car.

Ducky and Palmer had finished examining the body for now, "I say," said Ducky to Jethro, "I have no clue now but hopefully I will find them when I tale this man back to NCIS for closer examination."

This was not unusual to Gibbs. Every now and again this happened, but still something felt very off today.

Tony was going all around the parking lot taking picture of things that seemed relevant, and at this point not very much. But for some reason he found himself instinctively walking towards a particular spot, as if something was leading him there. Tony stopped at a spot by the building, there was nothing there but a toppled over trashcan that had probably been blown over by the wind they had last night. Tony picked it up and saw a weird symbol.

It is hard to describe, Tony had no idea how to. But it looked old and it looked very ancient. He didn't think it could be a gang symbol, but Tony wasn't sure, all he knew was that there was something about that symbol that had lured Tony to it. He took a picture of it. Very weird.

Tony heard the car and van start up so he hurried back and hopped into the front seat next to Gibbs.

"You find anything good DiNozzo?"

"Nothing much, boss," Tony did not want to tell what he had found, something was telling him not to. Gibbs started driving back to NCIS and Tony saw a women with brown hair sitting in the back seat that Ziva and McGee were trying to comfort. He then turned back and he didn't think that she had anything to do with the symbol. Tony had as Gibbs would say, a feeling in his gut that she was innocent. And that the symbol held muck more that that meets the eye.

***********

_At NCIS._

The team went to work on First Class Petty Officer Tarvit and got some information on him. Tony found out that he was always a loner at school and never really participated in anything. He looked at the skinny teenager with brown curls, he was pale and rather boring. But his eyes were exciting and mysterious.

Ziva found out that he was also a loner when it came to his job, for she had called up a few of the people that he worked with.

McGee found out that he was a gifted painter because he had sold several of his own paintings on line, and that he always got straight A's and was rising quickly in his military ranks. This man had to of had a great work effic, there was no other way who could've achieved all of that another way.

Gibbs was down in the interrogation room talking to Tarvit's wife. So far she was the only suspect and from what Gibbs could tell she seemed innocent.

Tony was tired of researching about this man, and once again his body was taking him somewhere. It took him to the autopsy room. There was no Ducky and Palmer for it was now lunch time and they were probably eating. How could they eat after examining bodies all day?

Tony walked over to the table that had First Class Petty Officer Tarvit on it. He was still pale and had brown curls, just like in high-school. Though the palernes was probably from his being dead. But he could not see the brilliant eyes for the eyelids were covering it. It seemed as if Palmer and Ducky had not even started yet for he was not cut open of anything.

Tony blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe it. The symbol that he found in the parking lot was on this man's forehead. Ducky and Palmer didn't notice this? Well neither did Tony because he remembered taking picture of his and there was not a symbol on Tarvit's forehead then.

Tony outstretched his hand. It was calling his name.

* * *

**This is a differant story type than I usually write so I hope that it turned out good. Did I have everyone in character?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NCIs or any of it's characters.**

**Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

Tony outstretched his hand to the symbol. He slowly put it on the symbol and as soon as he did a big shock went through his body his heart and head. He screamed because it started to hurt really bad like being electrified, the pain was horrible, he was in agony. Tony was then able to pull his hand away, and held it tightly in his other hand. He knew that somebody probably heard him so he rushed into the elevator and turned on the emergency switch.

He took some deep breathes and looked at his hand. There was the symbol on his hand and it slowly faded away. He stared at his hand for a couple of seconds than the searing pain came back. He grabbed onto the elevator bar and closed his eyes he felt dizzy and then all went black.

Tony was awoken by banging on the elevator door he slowly got up and searched his mind on what had just happened. He quickly looked down at his hand and felt his face. There was more knocking.

"Tony!"

"Jethro, don't worry so much I'm sure he's not in there."

"Tony!"

"Yeah, boss," Tony managed to squeak out.

"Are you okay?"

"Never felt better."

"Then turn the damn switch off."

Tony reached up and turned it off. He felt the elevator lurching upwards. Had he dreamed of what happened. Didi he have a little bit to much to drink last night and passed out from exhaustion. He could've tried to sleep in the elevator. But he knew that it was not likely. The elevator doors opened revealing Gibbs panting and red faced.

"You don't look good, boss."

"Yeah, DiNozzo, tends to happen when you run up a couple of flights of stairs. Get up," Gibbs growled.

Tony did so and Gibbs helped him up.

"You mind explaining to me what the hell happened?"

Tony thought. He wasn't that sure either, "I don't know, boss. I remember going into the elevator turning on the emergency switch and being in pain." Tony left the symbol and the man out of it.

Ducky then arrived huffing and puffing, "I'm getting to old for this, Jethro," Ducky was holding a bag, "Please sit back down Anthony."

Tony did and Ducky knelt besides him.

"Whats wrong with him, Duck?"

Ducky checked Tony's eyes, heart rate, blood pressure, and more, "Why I can't see anything wrong with him at all."

"Then why did he pass out in pain."

"Well...it could be from stress of exhaustion, though not likely. I would suggest that you go see a doctor, Anthony."

Tony hated doctors, they did absolutely nothing. And he also knew that it was not a medical problem. But he went along with it, "Okay, I will."

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah right, DiNozzo.I'll be scheduling your appointment and coming with you to it."

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs beat him to it, "And yes I have the right to do that, because I'm your boss."

Tony sighed and went back to his desk, where he received looks from Ziva and McGee, "What!"

"Are you okay, Tony," asked McGee.

"I'm fine."

Ziva rolled your eyes, "So I guess that Gibbs rushed around everywhere, ordered us to put a BOLO on your car and checked the security camera's, and ran up and down a couple of flights of stairs because he thought that you were fine."

"Well I am. It's probably because I've been tired lately and hungover. That was a lot of beer with one smoking hot red head. A red head, I hit the jack pot."

Ziva knew that Tony was lying because he would've whined early today about how tired he was and bragged about the women. Gibbs sat down at his desk and the elevator doors opened with Abby in them. She walked out.

"Hi everyone! I'm back from my physical. They said that I'm in excellent condition but they gave me strange looks when I asked them for a loolie pop. That's the best part!"

Gibbs nodded his head and put down the phone, "What a coincidence Tony is going to the doctors, too."

Abby turned to Tony, "Really! If they let you have a lollie pop get one for me. Watermelon, not cherry. It tastes like medicine, I mean-"

Gibbs cut her off, "He's not going for a physical," he stood up and put his coat on.

Abby's eyes widened, "What wrong, Tony!"

"I just passed out, that's all. It's not that big-"

"You passed out! Why, where, when, why does nobody tell me these things."

"It just happened," said McGee, "Then Ducky checked Tony out and we just sat down."

"Fine. Next time you better call me faster tough, Timmy. Promise me."

"Yeah, I will, Abbs."

"Sorry Abbs," said Gibbs, "We have to go. I was able to get an appointment for a half an hour from know. I convinced them."

Abby smiled, "I'm sure you did Gibbs. Call if you find anything out."

Gibbs and Tony started walking to the elevator. Tony was sure that he was not ill. Was that whole symbol thing in his head?

"One second, boss," said Tony and he rushed back to is desk and looked at the pictures he took with his camera. One of them had the symbol that he found on the pavement in the parking lot. It was not in his head.

* * *

**Hope I did well. Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts that I've been getting so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. **

**Here is the third chapter!**

* * *

Tony and Gibbs arrived the doctors a little while later. Tony looked around. There was a white waiting room with boring elevator music playing. The elevator at NCIS didn't even play elevator music. And it's an elevator! He sat down in one of the grey chairs, it was hard on is back. Gibbs sat down next to him. They said nothing to eachother. Tony looked through the magazines but they were all old. 1999! Where these people serious?

Finally after some time a nurse came into the room, "Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony stood up and as did Gibbs. The nurse looked at them both, "Are you both Anthony DiNozzo?"

"No," said Gibbs, "I'm his boss."

"And your coming in, Mr..."

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"Mr. Special Agent Gibbs."

"No Mr., just Special Agent Gibbs, and this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

The nurses eyes widened, "Oh my! Am I in trouble, what did I do! What did I do!"

"You didn't do anything," Tony almost screamed, "Now can we _please_ go now?"

The nurse sniffled and led them to a room, "Dr. Thomson will be here shortly."

The nurse left and Tony sat down on the table crinkling the paper, "You see why I hate doctors, boss?"

Gibbs shrugged, but he had to agree with Tony this time. He wanted to shoot that nurse. The doctor than walked in.

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony sighed, he did not want to go through the name thing again so he didn't bother.

"Why are you and you uh.."

"Boss, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you. And your boss, Special Agent Gibbs here."

"Well, doc, its not that big of a deal earlier today I sort of passed out."

"Okay well have you been drinking at all in the past couple of days?"

Tony decided to answer these questions truthful, Gibbs would know if he lied, "Yup."

"Have you been getting much sleep."

"Nope."

"Then I would simply suggest that you get at least eight hours of sleep each night and cut back on you drinking. There is really nothing more that I can do."

Tony turned his head and Gibbs and raised his eyebrows trying not to smile, "Thanks a lot doc, you were really helpfull, see you in...in whenever."

Tony walked out and Gibbs followed him, "DiNozzo!"

"Didn't I say that it was from those things _and_ the doctor couldn't help with it?"

Gibbs knew he was right, "At least we know whats wrong now, okay. Head home now eat some dinner and get some sleep, it's already eight."

Gibbs dropped Tony off at his apartment and drove away. Tony walked to his apartment door and opened it with his key. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. He spotted a slice of pepperoni pizza. And got it out, he wasn't exactly sure when he got it but it was all he had, Tony started munching on it and turned the T.V on.

He flipped through the channels, there were no movies on except for Lord of the Rings. He turned the tv off for he was not in the mood for a three hour epic. He munched some more and suddenly dropped what was left of the slice of pizza.

Tony grabbed his head, it was in searing pain. He fell down to the floor and curled into a little ball. More pain shot through all of his body. He dug his face into a pillow and screamed. The pain was now building getting more and more unbearable. Tears were now flowing down Tony's face and the last thing he remembered was searing pain and the smell of peperoni pizza.

********

Tony awoke the next day he felt like hell. He slowly turned his head and looked at the clock. It was eight he knew that Gibbs wanted him to get some rest so he wouldn't have to worry about any one pounding on his door. He slowly got himself up to the couch. He searched his mind for what had happened and he smelled something. Peperoni pizza. That's right he came home from the doctors yesterday and he started to eat some pizza. He looked around there was the tv remote. There was nothing good on T.V. He picked up a pillow to rest his head on it and he remembered what had happened. He passed out in pain.

Tony stood up and walked into the bathroom. Wow, he did look like how he felt. He splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth to get rid of the horrid taste in his mouth. He then sat back down on the couch.

He felt different. All of a sudden he didn't feel like hell anymore he felt...powerful.

* * *

**I hoped that you liked this chapter. Also thank you for all of the reviews and alerts that I have been getting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for not** **posting yesterday but here it is. Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

_He felt different. All of a sudden he didn't feel like hell anymore he felt...powerful._

_******_

Powerful? No that could not be right it was all in his head. He was probably just tired, that's all. Tony looked around his apartment, there was nothing to do at all during the day. He considered watching the God Father again but decided against it. He walked slowly into his room and opened his closet.

Should he were the white shirt or the blue shirt? He decided on the blue shirt but it had a nasty stain so he went with the white one. He took off yesterdays clothes and slipped the button down on. Then he got into his sleek, black Armani suit. To finish it off he put on a skinny black tie and a pair of black loafers. Very professional and he looked pretty good too. Tony walked into the bathroom and brushed his hair. He looked fine, Gibbs would let him work.

Tony grabbed a bagel from the cupboard and headed out of the apartment. It was a beautiful sunny day outside and even with that he still wanted to go to work. It was such a beautiful day out that Tony didn't even notice that the signal on the crosswalk had changed, so he headed across toward the parking garage. He saw a flash of silver in the corner of his eye and heard a loud honk, along with some swerving. Then he heard another honk. All seemed to go in slow motion as the red car came toward him, then he jumped.

To Tony's surprise he went up far and he saw the car zip by than he landed on his feet, "Whoa," he did not know he could do that. Tony quickly ran to the sidewalk. There there was a teen aged boy sitting on the bench with his mouth open. He looked like the junkie and brain dead type, "Duuuuude, how did you do that," he said puffing on a cigar.

"I, um, take gymnastics."

"Right on dude. Its all right to be a ho-"

"I'm not one. Now," Tony took the cigar from the teenagers hands, "Go to school."

Tony ran off leaving the boy there, he turned, "Hey, dude...huh? Where'd ya go. He looked at his hand, "Where did my cigarette go," he shrugged and took out another one, "That is one cool dude."

Tony had ran into an alley remembering what had just happened. He had jumped seven feet in the air for Christs sake. Just like spider man. Tony smiled and jumped at one of the builings he was in between. He slid off and fell to the concrete with a loud thud. Nope he did not have spider man powers. But still what the hell happened? Tony felt pain again in his hand and looked down. There was the symbol.

*****  
_At NCIS_

Tony drove very carefully to NCIS in case another surprise happened, but nothing did. He got out of the elevator and sat down in his desk, he smiled, "Hello Zee-vah and McGoo."

They both rolled there eyes and went back to work, then Ziva straightened up, "How did the doctors appointment go?"

Tony shrugged, "He just said to get some sleep, rest, don't drink to much, the usual. He didn't do a damn thing."

"Shouldn't you be home then, Tony," asked McGee.

"What? And leave my two teammates alone and board, I would never," they both groaned, "Besides Gibbs needs me here."

"No I don't, DiNozzo," said Gibbs walking in caring a cup of coffee.

"Boss! I-"

"Save it, DiNozzo. Didn't I tell you to stay home today."

"Yeah you did. But come on, boss, I'm fine even the doctor said so. Don't tell me that you don't need help on this case."

Gibbs scowled, Tony was right, "Grab your gear," he said to everybody, "Abby has just pinned the location of a man who is believed to be involved in the murder of First Class Petty Officer Tarvit."

Tony smiled and took his gun and his badge out. Then he remembered what had just happened to him earlier today and wondered what was going to happen next.

*****

_At the apartment building._

The team got out of their cars and headed inside the building. Gibbs knocked on the suspects apartment door, "This is NCIS, open up."

There was no response so Gibbs burst through the door followed by Tony, McGee and Ziva all in gun position. 'Clear' called everyone from there different spots except for Tony. He looked around and felt a punch get delivered to his face, he saw stars but was still able to see a man rush out of the open window, "Boss," he yelled tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, "We have to get to the roof."

Tony ran up the emergency staircase followed by everyone else. Tony arrived to the roof to see the skinny man who had no shirt on man jump to the next building, Tony followed him knowing damn well that he could make it. He jumped over the gap leaving Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs all stunned. The man was still running but Tony was catching up.

The suspect reached the end of the building with no where else to go, he turned and smiled a nasty grin at Tony than jumped off. Tony rushed over to the edge and looked down. There was no body or anything. What had happened to him? Tony felt the pain in his hand again. He looked and once again saw the symbol.

* * *

**There is chapter four. I hope that you have all enjoyed it and I really appreciate the reviews and alerts that I have been getting lately.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**Sorry for not updating in so long I've been busy with my other House story, Splish Splash and a Gash. Anyways today is a snow day! Even though its currently 10:31 am were I live and there has been no snow yet. Oh well I least I now have time to update all of my stories. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Tony stood there a while still looking over the ledge of were he saw the man jump. He headed back and quickly jumped over the gap again and was met by a surprised team.

"I lost him, boss. He just jumped but he wasn't down there at all."

""Damn it," said Gibbs, "You sure you didn't see him, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded, "Positive."

"Fine. Lets search his apartment," they started heading back down the stairs.

"How did you do that," Ziva whispered to Tony.

"Do what?"

"Jump from this building to that building. It is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for a DiNozzo," said Tony with a smile and they then reached the man's room.

Every one took out there guns again and just to be safe, 'Clear' called everyone and this time DiNozzo said it too.

They all started searching and looking around. Tony was disgusted, there was empty beer bottles everywhere, wrappers, tons of holes in the walls, and moldy old furniture.

"Jeez, this guy sure needs a decorator."

McGee smirked, "And your apartment is better than this," McGee remembered seeing Tony's apartment once when Gibbs sent him to check on Tony when he didn't answer his phone. Turned out he was just sleeping.

"Hey! I have much better furniture than this and I have no holes in my walls! Sure its a little messy but that just its charm."

McGee rolled his eyes and he spotted something, "I found a laptop!"

He removed the dirty clothes that were half covering it and placed it on the table. Gibbs came over to were McGee was.

"This doesn't seem right boss. Look at his apartment and then look at this laptop. It's expensive, I know. I remember admiring it on the Internet a couple days ago. It doesn't seem right."

Gibbs nodded and McGee opened the computer and started typing, "He has a password boss. A good one and I can't hack in because this is a new computer and you can't do that anymore."

"Give it to Abby."

McGee nodded and went back to looking around. It was than confirmed that everything had been overturned and the pictures had all been taken. Tony had been able to find an address written on a stick note. And Ziva had been able to find the picture of the suspect with another man.

"That place was disgusting. I'm going to need a shower," said Tony sniffing his armpit.

Ziva wrinkled up her nose, "Your not the only one that thinks that. Now once again-"

"Ziva, I don't know. I wanted to jump that gap so I did. I can't explain it any more than that."

Ziva nodded and they got into the car. Tony and Ziva were to go to the address that Tony found on the sticky note while Gibbs and McGee were going back to NCIS to get information from the laptop that McGee found.

"Hmm," Tony looked at the address in the dashboard.

"What?"

"Nothing its just that its a bar."

"A bar. How do you know?"

Tony gave Ziva a look and she remembered how much he had drank when Director Jenny had died, "So what do you think this man has to do with that bar."

"He could be apart of a gang and that's were they meet. I've been there once, not exactly the most friendly of people there."

"A meeting spot for a gang. Should we call backup?"

Tony shrugged, "There probably not there. Who goes to a bar at noon? We can just ask the people who work there some questions."

Ziva nodded. And Tony pulled to the side of the road, and put some quarters into the old parking meter. They then headed inside and to there surprise people were there. Some were drinking at the bar and some were playing pool. All looked dangerous.

Tony gave them a nervous smile and went to the bartender, "Hello I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Junior Agent Ziva David," they flashed there badges and the mans eyes widened.

"Feds? What do 'ya want here. Nobody did nothing."

"We're not saying that anybody did all that we're saying is that we're looking for this man," Tony showed him the picture that Ziva found.

"Hey that's Al. What the hell do 'ya want with him?"

"Just want to ask him some questions," replied Ziva.

"Really and I'm the tooth fairy. Hey, Vinny," a shaved headed man came over who had tattoos visible all on his arms, "They want Al and your in the picture."

Everyone looked up and Tony gave them another nervous smile, "Um, could we talk outside?"

Vinny shrugged, "Sure," and they walked out of the musty bar, "What do you want."

"We want to know who is this man and how you know hims," said Ziva.

Vinny smiled, "Don't you want to know me first?"

Normally Ziva would've twisted this man's arm but she didn't feel so inclined to with a bar full of gang members just a few feet away. So instead she just glared at him, "How do you know this man."

"Me and Al are old buddies and he's apart of my group."

"You mean gang," said Tony.

"Hey-"

"We can't arrest you if we have no proof you were in violence. So its okay to tell us. But we can put you into custody if you refuse."

Vinny sighed, "Fine. I'm only doing this for Al," he pulled up his shirt to reveal a tattoo on his back, "See."

Tony couldn't believe it. It was the same simple that kept showing up everywhere.

He cleared his throat, "Thanks, do you know were he is."

"Why do you want him?"

"We believe he's involved in murder," Ziva stumped on Tony's foot signaling him to shut his mouth.

"What!? I can't let you two get Al," he ran down a couple of blocks until he found an alley and he ran into it. Tony and Ziva ran after him and followed him into the alley.

He then turned around and he was getting his hands ready to do something, when he fell to the ground. From Tony's hands lightning had shot out and hit the man. How had he just do that! But the man quickly got up and pushed his hand out causing a shock wave to push Tony and Ziva into the side of the building and the man bolted away.

They slowly got up and Tony looked at Ziva. She had a cut on her forehead and that was thankfully about it, but he had a bloody nose and a huge gash on his cheek. She panted and looked back at Tony.

"Care to explain," she didn't know what the hell just happened but she was able to keep calm. But she wanted answers. Little did she know, so did Tony.

* * *

**And there's chapter 5! I hope that you've enjoyed it and I really appreciate all who have been reading this story, all of the reviews, and alerts. Thanks a lot and I'll make sure to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I had a huge writers block but I have now overcome it and I will be updating much more often.**

* * *

_Care to explain," she didn't know what the hell just happened but she was able to keep calm. But she wanted answers. Little did she know, so did Tony._

* * *

Tony didn't know how to answer Ziva's question. He just stared down at his hands wondering what had just happened. He had just shot lightning from his hands.

"Tony," said Ziva again trying to hide the fear in her voice, "What just happened?"

Tony stood up and helped Ziva to her feet, "I don't know."

He then started coughing from his bloody nose and looked around for something to stop the bleeding. He couldn't find anything and sighed.

"So long silk tie," he said as he pressed it to his nose, "This reminds me when McGee gave me a bloody nose and I used his tie. Guess this is my karma," he smiled and Ziva was still staring at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing...besides the fact of what you just did!"

"I told you I don't know! Weird things started happening to me when we started working on First Class Petty Officer Tarvit's case. I've been seeing this symbol all around," he held out his palm to her.

"I do not see anything."

Tony looked down at it and realised that it had disappeared once again, "It does that a lot. It seems to appear when I meet up with somebody with a power or when I perform one. But then it disappears quickly."

Ziva nodded, "So when you were jumping up on the roof..."

"That's a another power I seem to have besides this crazy lightning thing. I'm not sure what else."

"And Vinny..."

"I guess he has powers too. This reminds me of this show I saw once called Heroes and a little bit of Superman. No scratch that it-"

"Tony! Can you please be more serious? We have to figure this out."

"What is there to figure out? Not like anyone will believe that I have these."

"What about Gibbs? I am sure that he will believe you."

"Gibbs is not exactly one with the supernatural, Ziva. Or whatever this is."

"Yes you are right but it is worth a try...here," she took some tissues out of her pocket handed some to Tony and kept some for herself.

Tony's mouth hung open, "This couldn't have come a little earlier? It could have saved the life of my beautiful tie!"

Ziva chuckled as she held the tissue to her forehead, "Hey, I was in shock."

Tony rolled his eyes and checked his nose it had stopped bleeding, he then put some tissues on his gash on his cheek.

Ziva then wiped then put her tissues back into her coat pocket, "I will go get the car," she said and she walked out of the alley.

Tony nodded and he started to get up when he accidentally dropped the tissue. He picked it up then felt his cheek, he could feel no gash at all. Tony didn't even think of what this meant. He simply wiped the tissue back on his cheek to make it look bloody and hurt again. He didn't feel like freaking Ziva out again.

Tony ran up to the road and hopped into the passenger seat and gave Ziva a worried look.

Ziva smirked"Hold on," she said as she accelerated the car forward sending Tony back into his seat.

*********  
_At NCIS._

Tony and Ziva were in the elevator heading up to the bullpen. Tony shook his head, "Four years in America and you still drive like that."

"Hey, Gibbs has been here much longer than I have and look at how he drives. Maybe you just drive too slow."

The elevator door opened and they walked out into the bullpen. McGee was busy typing and Gibbs was on the phone. Gibbs glanced up at them and hung up the phone with out even saying good-bye. He noticed Ziva's forehead. But most of all he noticed Tony's cheek and his blood stained shirt, Tony looked where Gibb's eyes were. He hadn't noticed how much he had bled. It was all over his shirt and on his arms.

"Hey, boss," Tony squeaked out.

Gibbs crossed his arms, "How did it go," Gibbs said it coldly but he was eyeing Tony's shirt with a flicker of empathy in his eyes.

"We uh-"

"We hit an obstacle," finished Ziva for him.

"What?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders and glanced nervously at Ziva," A man named Vinny attacked us and he got away. I'm sorry boss."

Gibbs nodded but he could tell that his agent was telling the entire truth, "McGee brief Tony and Ziva."

"Yes, boss," McGee stood up and before McGee went over there Ziva mouthed 'what happened' to Tony. McGee briefed Tony and Ziva then they all got to work.

"McGee go check what Abby had, Ziva you go to."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "I think McGee can-" she caught Gibb's gaze and then hurried on after McGee.

Gibbs turned to Tony and Tony smiled at him, "Whats up, boss?"

"The truth, Tony? Now."

Tony sighed, "Okay, boss I just didn't want to say anything in front of McGee. Vinny was apart of the suspects gang. And I found out that his name was Al. But he didn't just attack us physically."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"You probably won't believe me boss."

"Try me."

"He lifted up his hand and he sent us flying into a wall."

"What?"

"I know, I know it's weird," Tony shook his head, "B-But before that boss? I..something happened. Lightning came from my hands. I d-don't know whats happening Gibbs. You don't think that I'm crazy do you? I'm not I'm really not. I just can't explain it. It's like something from the Twilight Zone. It's real, Gibbs, I swear," he buried his head in his hands, "I just don't know whats happening."

Tony then felt a hand on his back, "It's okay, Tony, I believe you," Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"You heard me...now," Gibbs pulled out a button up shirt from his desk and threw it to Tony, "Change your shirt. I tend to carry an extra one because you are always getting hurt DiNozzo."

Tony chuckled, "Some one has to. Nice shirt boss," said Tony looking at the label.

Gibbs shrugged, "It's yours. Remember when I borrowed it last year?"

"You said that you lost it!"

Gibbs smirked and started typing on his computer. And tony unbuttoned his bloody shirt and replaced it with the new green one. Tony then walked over to Gibbs, "Yeah DiNozzo?"

"I want to show you boss," said Tony and he lifted up his hands.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry for not updating in so long but I will now update regularly. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I would like to thank all who are still reading this story, all who reviewed, and all who alerted this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Here is chapter 7 enjoy!**

* * *

_"I want to show you boss," said Tony and he lifted up his hands._

_***********_

Tony closed his eyes and his hands started to shake. Gibbs raised his eyebrow. Finally Tony opened his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry boss, I can't do it. It seems to only come at random times...when I need it. You do still believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo I do," though Gibbs wasn't entirely sure. Then his phone rang and he picked it up, after a moment he set it back down and dialed another number.

"McGee," barked Gibbs into the phone.

"Boss!" answered a surprised McGee.

"Come up here with Ziva we got a body."

Gibbs hung up and got his gun and badge out of his desk as did Tony they were then greeted by Ziva and a panting McGee.

"What took ya so long?" asked Gibbs.

"I am sorry Gibbs," said Ziva as she got her gun and badge out of her desk, "The elevator is still out and McGee made me go at his pace." She glared it him.

McGee wiped his sweat away, "Hey, stairs have never been my strength," McGee got his gear.

Tony smiled, "And neither is everything else," then Gibbs gave him a head slap.

"Sorry, boss."

Gibbs said nothing but he started walking toward the elevator and everyone else followed him.

"So who's the body."

"Don't know. People from across the building next door saw it on the roof. It was one the bar that you and Ziva went to."

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks and then the elevator door closed.

**************

_At the bar._

Above the bar was another floor were a few apartments were. On top of that was nothing but old empty rooms that nobody had had enough money to fix up. So know one lived there. The team climbed to the top

McGee shuffled over to the side and peered over the edge, he gulped.

"Still afraid of heights, McGoosebump?"

McGee rolled his eyes, "I've told you a million times Tony many people do not like heights just like me. It's a totally rational fear, unlike yours of rats."

"I beg to differ, Probie! It is perfectly rational if you have almost died from a plague brought on by the rats."

"Tony, McGee, get to work," growled Gibbs at them. Tony began taking pictures as McGee started bagging and tagging. Tony walked over to the body and took several pictures of it. He relized that this man looked familiar and he felt around in the mans coat pockets to see if he was right. Tony found a wallet and opened it up. Sure enough there was an ID of a man named Vinny Tilli.

"Boss," Tony shouted and Gibbs jogged over.

"What?"

Tony showed him the ID, "This is the same man that me and Ziva talked to at the bar, who was friends with Al," Tony lowered his voice, "The same man that I was telling you about..."

Gibbs nodded and then up came an angry Ducky followed by Jimmy Palmer.

"I am sorry about us being late again, Jethro, but Mr. Palmer just can't seem to stop for directions."

"Doctor, in my defense the people around here aren't exactly the kind of people you ask directions from."

"What does that mean, Mr. Palmer," said Ducky as he kneeled down next to the body and opened his bag.

"Well you see Doctor one must think of a pack of wolves...."

Tony walked away and continued taking pictures of things around himself.

Ziva stepped on something and she lifted her shoe to see evidence, "Tony, take a picture of these bullet shells."

Tony rushed over and started clicking the camera, "So this guy is the same Vinny who pushed us into the wall."

"Hmmm, I've noticed. How did things with Gibbs go?"

"How do you think," he flashed the camera at her.

"You have to stop doing that, Tony," said Ziva rubbing her eyes, "So I am guessing that he did not believe you."

"He said that he did I but I could tell that he doubted it. I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"Did you show him?"

"I couldn't do it. It's like when you can spin a basketball on you finger and then you try to show it to your dad, it doesn't work."

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, "In Israel we do not play basketball."

Tony's face was in disgust, "No football no basketball what do you people play?"

"Soccer."

Tony shook his head, "I never liked the sport just a bunch of men kicking a ball around trying to get it between two poles."

"Isn't that how every sport is?"

Tony smiled then went back to taking pictures. He walked over to the ledge and saw some blood on the concrete so he took a picture of it. Then he slowly stepped up onto the ledge. He looked down at the alley below him. He felt something some over him, and he took a deep breath. He brought one leg out and Gibbs who was close by shouted, "DiNozzo!"

Tony didn't seem to her and he stepped out the other leg. He seemed to float there for about two seconds until he started dropping down. A pair of firm hand caught him by the wrist. Tony looked up and saw Gibbs holding his wrist, "What the hell! Give me your other hand DiNozzo!"

Tony reached up and clasped onto Gibb's other hand. With the help of McGee Gibbs brought Tony up and he scrambled over the ledge to the concrete. The three of them collapsed down to the ground with a horrified, Jimmy, Ziva, and Ducky in the distance.

"Mind explaining yourself, DiNozzo," said Gibbs through heavy breaths.

* * *

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I have updated quicker this time. How do you think that this story is going? I would also like to thank all who have been reading this story, all of the reviews, and all of the alerts that I have been getting.**


End file.
